User talk:Pittercan1
Four Methods To Help You Hire A Language Translation Agency It can be overwhelming to find a professional language translation agency, mostly since you are not in the position to judge a particular individual's skills in a second language. Besides, if you know the respective language and can understand it, what are the reasons wherefore you plan to hire a professional anyway? All in all, your reasons are not really relevant. Whether you need a translator to support you in a meeting with a partner or you have to deal with some legal contracts, you can easily find a good company if you know where to look at. Short-listing your potential translators The first idea in hiring a good agency implies deciding on what kind of work you need. There are situations that ask for more people, just like you may sometimes need a one man service. If you need an expert for particular events, a larger company is a must. There are cases when the other participants might need translations in more languages, hence the necessity of a service that can support different necessities. On the other hand, when it comes to translating legal papers or documents, a one or two men service is more than enough. Screening your options Once you are done short-listing your potential translators, screen them appropriately and try to identify their professional backgrounds. During this step, you will have to focus on multiple factors, such as the past portfolio, qualifications and fluency. You do not have to feel embarrassed if you feel like taking a translation test. References are just as handy. A good language translation agency will never hesitate to give out a few names. Most commonly, you might be referred to hotels or convention bureaus. Certification Every company is supposed to have a certification, which practically underlines its quality. In order to earn the respective certification, a company is supposed to go through a strict test. Passing the test guarantees for a set of minimum quality standards. Aside from this certification, any other awards, diplomas or training courses will also add to its credibility. However, they should never replace the actual license. Experience How much experience do your potential translators have? This is one of the definitive keys in the process. Ask about the kind of experience too. If a particular agency has mostly dealt with engineering technical translations, it might be hard to come up with a flawless biology translation. Your agency must be adaptable to any kind of circumstances. Plus, the past experience will easily tell you whether or not the respective team is good for your project. Taking a test will give you more clues to consider too. Double check the replies, as well as their speed. The test can also be conducted over the Internet, while its accuracy is extremely important in your decision, especially if you need to translate legal paperwork. In this domain, a mistranslated word will most likely cause a series of problems. In conclusion, hiring a translation agency is just like hiring any other service. Since each industry has various specifics, you need to become familiar with them before moving on. For more Information visit us at Legal translation service Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pittercan1 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 12:53, July 11, 2013 (UTC)